Seduction
by PequeConcentido
Summary: Someone very close to Matt is in love with his girlfriend. Will this someone succeed in making his girlfriend fall in love with him? And if he does, what will be the outcome of it?
1. Chapter 1

She knocked on the apartment door. She didn't know why he wanted to see her. All she knew was that he had called her and asked to meet in his apartment because he wanted to talk to her and that it was important. She waited a few more seconds, absorbed in her thoughts of what could be so important. She hoped that it wasn't anything bad or that something had happened.  
  
Just then, the door opened revealing him, smiling. "Hi, Mimi. I'm so glad you came." He said.  
  
"Hi." She said smiling "What's so important that you had to tell me?"  
  
She walked into the apartment. He shut the door behind him and followed her. She was about to walk to the dining room, but he grabbed her arm and lead her to his bedroom.  
  
"It's more private in here." He said as he locked the door "I hope you don't mind. Please sit."  
  
"No, of course not." She said as she sat on his bed.  
  
He sat next to her and took both of her hands in his. He rubbed them both with his thumbs while he looked at her.  
  
"Mimi." He said "You know I called you because I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"Yes." She said "Is this about Matt? Is he alright?"  
  
"Matt's fine." He said as he smiled "This is about us."  
  
"About us?" she asked him surprised. 'What can he possibly mean "about us"? There has never been an "us".'  
  
"Yes, Mimi, about us." He looked into her eyes and said "Mimi, I am in love with you."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened. She had never expected this.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her face. "You're so beautiful. Everyday when you came here I got to know you more and more. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you in my life."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, T.K.." Matt sighed as he threw himself on his brother's bed. "I'm so happy."  
  
"You're thinking about Mimi again aren't you?" asked his younger brother who was looking at him with great interest.  
  
"Mmmhmmm." Matt replied. He had his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling.  
  
"You love her with all her heart, don't you Matt?"  
  
"Yeah." His big brother sighed "She's perfect. I would die if I lost her. Life isn't worth living without her."  
  
  
  
Mimi backed away from him and stood up. "This isn't right and you know it."  
  
She walked over to the door as he approached her. She grabbed the doorknob, ready to leave when, "Mimi, you're right and I'm sorry."  
  
He took her hand off the doorknob "Please forgive me." He said as he caressed her cheek. "You mean a lot to me, and the least that I want is to be any tension between us. I love you, Mimi." He whispered. He kissed her cheek softly.  
  
Mimi closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her skin. "M-" she was cut off as he kissed her deeply. His tongue explored her mouth as she couldn't help but do the same to him.  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue? Anything to comment? If you would like to ask me anything about this story, please e- mail me at sohoryuazukalanghasly@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply.  
  
Azuka 


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Mimi shouted as she pushed him away, turned the doorknob and went running towards the front door. She opened it and walked as quickly as she could from his apartment to the elevators. She pressed the down button and before she knew it the elevator was there and she was pressing the button that would take her to the lobby of the building. When she got there, she ran out of the apartment complex and as fast as she could to her own apartment. 

Mimi closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it, out of breath. She was exhausted from having run from his apartment to hers, scared. What had just happened? She felt as if she had just woken up from a dream. Mimi kept panting as she took off her boots and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She turned the tap so that fresh cool water could come out of it. She splashed her face over and over until she was satisfied. As she dried her face, she was thankful that her parents were on a trip and wouldn't be back for another three months, so they wouldn't ask any questions. 

As she thought of this, the doorbell rang. Mimi got her face out of the towel and felt herself become scared and nervous. What if that was him? What if he had gone after her to talk to her, to explain? Whoever it was, she had to open the door and see who was there. She couldn't avoid her problems, that would only make them worse. The doorbell rang again. Mimi hanged the towel to dry and walked out of the bathroom and to the front door. She unlocked it, revealing Matt, smiling. If it had been a normal circumstance, Mimi would have sighed with relief, but in this occasion, Mimi's eyes widened and took a deep breath.  
  
Matt's smile turned serious "Mimi, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that, as if I were going to hurt you?"   
Mimi regained her composure quickly. She let Matt in, closed the door, led the way to the living room and said "Oh, nothing, Matt. It's just that I-I-I feel so stressed right now. I don't know why."   
Matt looked at her, he wasn't so sure. "Mimi, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" he asked her.   
He caressed her cheek, it felt the exact same way as He had caressed her.   
Mimi's eyes widened again for an instance. She sighed and said "It's nothing, Matt. I just got stressed out like I said."   
"Mimi, you're hiding something from me, I know it. Why can't you tell me what it is? You're making me nervous."   
Mimi's eyes softened. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell Matt that his father was in love with her and had kissed her. She wanted to tell Matt really badly about the whole thing, but not know.   
"You're right, Matt. There is something bothering me." said Mimi.   
Matt softened, "What is it?"   
"I can't tell you now, but I promise I'll tell you when I feel ready." she replied.   
Matt nodded. "Ok, Mimi." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled "I understand. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm here for you. Always."   
Matt kissed her lips softly. He parted and whispered while he looked into her eyes "I love you, Mimi. I will always love you."   
"I love you, too, Matt." Mimi whispered back.   
Matt kissed her forehead and left the apartment. 

  
"Hey, son." Mr. Ishida said as he saw Matt arrive.   
"Hey, dad" Matt replied.   
Mr. Ishida looked at him as Matt walked into the dining room where he was. He could see that Matt was worried "What's wrong, Matt? Did something happen while you were with T.K.?"   
"No, dad, T.K.'s fine. It's Mimi."   
Panic struck over Mr. Ishida quickly. Had Mimi told him that he had kissed her? "Mimi?" he asked "What's wrong with Mimi?"   
"I wish I knew dad, she didn't tell me." Matt said.   
Mr. Ishida felt relief. So she hadn't told him.   
"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed." said Matt as he went to his room.   
"Ok, son." Replied his father as he smiled. 

  
Mimi felt his warm lips on hers, kissing her softly and gently. "Oh, Matt." she murmured in her sleep as she felt more awake by him.   
Mimi's eyes opened slowly. When her vision cleared from its blur of sleep she immediately sat up on her bed and pressed the bed sheets to her chest, panting.   
"Mr. Ishida, what are you doing here?" she asked frantically. 

  
So, what did you think? Please read and review. Azuka 


End file.
